


Summer Wine

by MyrJuhl



Category: HIM - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville is turned on by Natalia Avalon’s appearance during the video shoot of Summer Wine. In spite of Ville's impotence due to drinking heavily, they manage to have an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Wine

The video shoot was over and Ville found himself slightly out of breath back in his dressing room. Participating in the video had been something between torture and pleasure, considering the outfit Natalia wore. 

Ville was about to flick his lighter to ignite his cigarette when Natalia suddenly knocked on the door and came in.

Sensually, she neared him and Ville immediately picked up what she had on her mind. He smiled, letting her know her intentions were welcome.

Natalia straddled Ville’s lap. His eyes automatically lingered at her beautiful full breasts, which were right in front of his eyes. He swallowed, grateful that getting an erection nowadays wasn’t that simple or he would have been in trouble during filming. He was too messed up by booze and hoped the beautiful girl wasn’t too appalled. But gods what wouldn’t he give to be with her. To fondle her young body, to suck those sexy nipples, to put his cock inside her wet pussy, just lose himself and feel something again. Natalia smiled and brushed his hair away from his face.

All he thought about now was putting his hands inside her deep neckline, smooth the thin material to either side, and watch how those puffy nipples slowly were revealed to his hungry eyes. He loved nipples. They were possibly the most erotic body parts he could think about in women. Yeah, he was single minded when it came to sex, so what? He was a man.

“You want to, don’t you?” she asked.

Ville nodded slowly and lifted his head to look into her dark eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, lifted his hand and gently used the backside to touch her breast. As he slid across her nipple, the soft woollen material caught and finally revealed the alluring areola that slipped out of its confinement. Ville smiled and finished the motion. When Natalia didn’t stop him, he lifted his other hand, too and revealed the other breast fully. Sighing he licked his lips and cupped her young flesh in his hands. Oh, the feeling was heavenly. Leaning forward, Ville let his mouth sink over one nipple. Taking as much in as he could he slowly let the hardness slip out between his lips with a sucking sound. They both moaned in unison, and Ville looked up to see how Natalia’s eyes were already clouded with arousal.

“You like this?” Ville asked and did it again. Let his warm mouth close over the soft tissue; his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub repeatedly before he let go, sucking it on his way out with a loud kiss.

She moaned wantonly, “You turn me on real hard, Ville. Feels so good. Your mouth feels so good. So hot.”

“I can’t fuck you,” Ville said, “but I’ll lick your pussy, suck your clit, finger you, anything you want. I’ll make you come.”

Natalia gasped. “Why not fucking?”

“I just can’t. I’m an alcoholic and my pecker won’t get hard anymore. Not even for a hot little girl like you.”

Natalia looked at him for a few scrutinizing moments. “That’s okay. Shit happens.”

Ville just laughed in her little ear. His tongue darted out and licked under her earlobe. 

Natalia shuddered in pleasure. “I’m so wet,” she moaned.

Ville chuckled and played a little more with her breasts. Weighing them, and being turned on by the mere sight of watching them bounce so firmly. Pressing the pairs together, he got excited looking at her cleavage as his thumbs rubbed the puckered skin. He traced his tongue between them, liking how it was caught by the pressure. Looking up at her face, he could see she enjoyed it.

It was pornish and, if there was something Ville truly liked, it was porn. He groaned, wishing they could film this private moment. Because ‘occasionally’ he did manage to get an erection and he hoped Natalia would get him so riled up he could orgasm from it.

“You think I’m an old pig?” Ville asked as he once more rubbed his thumbs across her hard nubs.

“No, but even if you were, you’d still turn me on. Keep doing that. I love it,” she said, lust heavy in her voice.

“I love doing it,” Ville replied huskily and lowered his face to kiss the tempting mounds again. Moaning with each lick, Ville suddenly felt himself harden slightly. Laughing a little he sucked the perky flesh into his mouth again as he looked up catching her tempestuous gaze.

“My dick is getting interested,” he explained.

“Really?” Natalia replied as she breathed deeply. “You’ll be able to fuck me?”

“We’ll see,” Ville chuckled. “Let me see your pussy, please?” he asked and kissed each nipple in parting as he began pushing the girl to her feet. “Let me watch.” 

“Take off your shirt first, Ville,” Natalia asked. She knew Ville had beautiful skin and she wanted to see it.

“Maybe we should lock the door by now?” Ville suggested and cast a glance towards the dressing room door. He didn’t feel like seeing Ushi standing in the door all of a sudden. Natalia’s co-star had participated in the video.

Natalia quickly went to lock the door and soon she was back looking at Ville unbuttoning the black button down silk shirt he wore for the video shoot. She bit her lip in a coy come on gesture and Ville smiled back.

“You’re so sexy, Ville,” Natalia said stepping closer and let a pinkie trace her own nipple. “I’m so horny. Can you smell it?”

Ville took a deep breath and nodded. Yes, he could smell her strong pheromones and wanted nothing but taste her and look at her. 

Getting up, Ville toed off his shoes and socks. Then he unceremoniously took off his pants and underwear. He was ready.

Natalia smiled and admired Ville’s body as he sat back in the chair. “Sexy, and almost hard for me.”

“In my mind I’m rock hard for you. I just wish my dick knew it, too, because I could come from just thinking about you naked.”

“We’ll have to do something about that then,” Natalia said and slowly she pulled her blouse off.

Ville moaned at the sight of her breasts bouncing in place. She was gorgeous and he reached out and ran his hands over them and up her throat to drag her closer for a kiss. 

Natalia indulged him for a few seconds where after she finished being undressed and quickly sat on his lap. Making sure her pussy was straight on top of Ville’s dick that was slowly waking up, getting wet and more interested in what was going on in Ville’s brain and in front of his eyes.

Rubbing her opening against him, Ville sighed and moaned finding her mouth. Her breasts were constantly in contact with his own chest, and when her fingers began to pinch his nipples, Ville tore his mouth away and clenched his teeth. Okay – he liked that very much. It had been a while since anyone had done that to him and he felt himself harden all of a sudden even more.

“Keep it up. It’s fucking working.”

“I feel it,” Natalia said with a small laugh. “Finger my ass,” she then said.

“What?” Ville asked, caught by surprise.

“I want you to finger my ass. I like it in the ass.”

Puzzled, Ville wasn’t so sure about that. He’d actually never fucked someone in the ass before.

“First I want you to fuck my wet pussy and then I want you to fuck my ass.”

Ville nodded and smiled. He was uncertain there for a moment ,and he might have lost his erection if she had insisted on being fucked in the ass first.

“You sure you want it in the ass?”

“I want it in the ass. You never had a cock up your ass?”

Ville laughed. “No, sweetheart. I’ve never had that particular pleasure.” 

“I would assume you were the adventurous type.”

“Well,” Ville smiled. 

Natalia licked under Ville’s jaw. “Never mind,” she said, “I sense you’re getting distracted in the wrong way –Let’s stick to the original plan.”

“It’s not that it doesn’t turn me on, I’m just not sure I can stay hard long enough for it.”

Natalia smiled and kissed him. Moving her body again, she quickly got Ville’s mind back on track which meant his cock caught interest as it realised she was treating it to a lap dance.

Reaching behind her with his long arms, Ville sought Natalia’s opening, and he stuck a few fingers inside her to enjoy the feeling of her wetness. 

“Ssss,” she hissed. “So good.”

Ville brought back his hand, stuck the fingers into his mouth, and licked them slowly. “Tastes good,” he said and kept her gaze a few seconds. Then he said, “I’m going inside you now.”

“Yes. Give it to me,” Natalia moaned.

Grabbing his cock in his hand, Ville stroked it a few times. It felt fantastic to be hard and actually being with a girl at the same time. Then he lifted Natalia’s curvy hips a little and she sank down on him with a gasp. 

Ville fit inside her so snugly. The pressure was wonderful and his cock really liked that. Working together, the sensations soon swirled around his mind, and it didn't take long to build up his climax. He had to admit he felt a little frantic that he wouldn't be able to stay hard enough for the entire ride, but it proved not to be a problem, Natalia came twice and Ville still had his own orgasm to look forward to, when finally it happened, it was pretty intense. Ville held on to her arms tightly, and moaned a little incoherently.

Slumping against her, he finally caught his breath a minute later.

Natalia sat smiling at him. “I enjoyed that very much.”

Ville just smiled back. Watching her getting dressed, he thought about the ass fucking and wondered why she had wanted it with him. To be honest, he had actually had a dildo in his arse... somewhere between one and five times. He even liked it, but he’d never felt a desire to be with a guy. It had never even crossed his mind.

“Is it as good as they say?” he suddenly asked.

Natalia turned around and her neckline once more turned on Ville. Her nipples were hard and visual against the soft fabric. Ville swallowed.

“It’s better, Ville. You should try it some time.” Then she came to him, put a hand against his jaw, and kissed his cheek pushing her tempting breasts against his naked chest.

“Bye.”

“Bye!” Ville said a little breathlessly. The second she was gone, he got up and quickly dressed before leaving the studio. He had a strong urge to get to the airport as soon as possible. He just wanted to go home and shower. 

finis


End file.
